


I Choose You

by araliya



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 02:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15014846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araliya/pseuds/araliya
Summary: Chris has an obsession with Darren’s clothes, and Darren comes back home.





	I Choose You

**Author's Note:**

> Title and lyrics from Sara Bareilles' I Choose You.

_(I'll unfold before you)_ **  
**

 

Chris finds the sweater bundled up under one of the throw blankets on the couch, in the middle of a search for one of Fitz’s toys.

 

It’s a soft, cream coloured thing, loose and threadbare at the sleeves. Darren sometimes wears it after he takes a shower like a makeshift bathrobe, even though it’s actually designer. (Chris doesn’t know what he expected- Darren still wears his t-shirts from his college years- so worn they’re practically see-through.)

 

Chris remembers Darren getting this one from one of his shoots. They both have piles of clothing they’ve been allowed to take home, but for Darren, most of them sit at the back of the closet, collecting dust. This had been a favourite though, probably because Chris never really could resist reaching out to twist the wool between his thumbs.

 

He lifts the material to his nose, inhaling the sweet, familiar smell of Darren’s shampoo at the collar. It draws a flood of yearning in Chris’ heart for the arms that so often slip through the sleeves of the sweater, that curl around his waist and draw him in.

 

Chris wears the knit to bed that night, tossing the covers aside so that he doesn’t overheat. He falls asleep to the smell of Darren all around him- close and natural and all Chris’.

 

***

 

_(what I've strung together)_

 

Darren pushes the door open, watching it cast a beam of light across the bedroom floor. Chris is asleep, curled up in the centre of their bed, and Brian slips past his ankles to soundlessly hop up onto the foot of the mattress.

 

He smells like airports and suitcases but Darren doesn’t care. The exhaustion in his bones feels like it could drag him down into the hardwood, and right now (and literally at any other given time), Chris and an inviting bed are the best combination of two things he’s ever seen.

 

Darren sets down his carrier bag by the ensuite door, not even bothering to take off his aeroplane-stale clothes before he climbs onto the bed. He’ll be up in a couple of hours anyway.

 

Chris stirs, and only then does he notice the sweater he’s swathed in. Darren remembers leaving it hung over the back of the couch before changing into an outfit practical enough for a thirteen hour flight.

 

He reaches out to trace the silhouette of Chris’ side, the knitted pattern rippling under his fingers. The mattress dips under both of their weights, and Darren reaches around Chris to pull him close.

 

***

 

_(the very first words of a lifelong love letter)_

 

Chris wakes up stiflingly warm, the kind of warm he feels when he’s been curled around a certain someone for an entire night. Darren’s got his head on Chris’ chest, their legs locked at the knees, ankles brushing.

 

A familiar, heady warmth rushes over Chris, before he notices that Darren’s still fully clothed, in what seems to be yesterday’s outfit. He frowns a little, reaching out a hand to thumb at the faint bruises under Darren’s eyes.

 

At his touch, Darren wakes, blinking up at him sleepily. His unnaturally long-lashed eyes remind Chris of a calf’s, wide and bright.

 

“Hello, sweetheart,” he whispers, voice thick with sleep.

 

“Hello,” Chris says back. Instead of getting up, Chris curls the sweater he’s wearing around the both of them, and watches Darren fall inescapably back to sleep.

 

_(I choose you)_


End file.
